The invention relates to a curved display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a curved display device including a curved display area.
Flat display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence display device, have been used in order to display an image in a variety of information processing devices, such as a television, a monitor, a notebook and a portable phone.
A curved display device including the flat display device has been developed. The curved display device includes a display area having a curved shape to provide an image with improved three-dimensional effect, immersion effect and presence effect to users.